Love & Combat: The story of Achilles & Zarina
by Princessa.xo
Summary: The untold story about Achilles's and the daughter of Aphrodite. AchillesxZarinaxBriseis
1. Bittersweet

Hey Everyone!

This is a Fic centered around the movie. Main characters will be Achilles, a new character, and Briseis ( later on)

Thanks & Enjoy!

AN: Nothing in this story belongs to me except my created characters :)

* * *

The sun was beginning its daily retreat into the end of the earth. The clouds were tinged with a bluish haze, and created an overcast upon the once sunny day. It was her favourite part of the day, twilight. It seemed the world hit a silent peak for a couple of moments while it transitioned from day to dusk. She usually enjoyed this change, but she didn't anymore; she couldn't anymore.

Zarina's abnormal hearing picked up a rustling amongst the long grass from about a quarter mile away. The smart thing for her to do would have been to step out of the water, put her robes back on, and collect her dagger, in case it was someone that would endanger her. But she didn't pay it any mind, as per usual. If it were anything of concern she would deal with it as it came. Why should she prepare herself?

Did her father get a chance to prepare himself while he was murdered mirthlessly in his sleep? No, he did not. Not that Zarina was one to be cautious; she usually went into battle with little or no armour, using the excuse that it restricted her movements.

She felt her black and gold curls matting down her back, and quickly submerged into the water once again to moisten her almost dry hair once again.

Her father's death was an untimely one; unfair and ruthless. At the burning of his pyre, she didn't even shed a tear, wanting to be the fearless soldier he had always dreamed of fathering. But of course, he had received a girl. Just his luck for bedding the goddess Aphrodite. But now, while she was alone in the river, the tears flowed freely; she didn't care anymore. This was her domain; she didn't have to put up a shield against her emotions for anyone here. She laid her head on the grassy bank while her body was still submerged in the water. Her tears rolled down her face, disappearing with a flourish when they made contact with the sandy earth.

She was just now realizing how cold the air had turned, but she couldn't bring herself to really care. Goose bumps had risen on golden brown skin, and she rubbed them distractedly.

The steps she had heard earlier were now only seconds away from discovering her, but alarm did not strike her. Zarina dipped her head underneath the water, and disappeared from view.

"I see your mother has left you more gifts," a voice came, sounding warped from underneath the water. Zarina refused to come up. Every day she came here, two out of three times _he_ would come and disturb her. No doubt worried she would one day decide not to come up from the water.

As she floated in the water, her air supply started to decline and her lungs started to burn. She shuddered inside and rose slowly above the current.

"What are they today? More roses?" Zarina asked. She refused to look into _his _face so she made sure to keep her back against the bank.

"No. Anemones."

Zarina kept her face away from his. "I wish she would stop," she said, more than annoyed. In an attempt to soothe her, every time Zarina shed tears, her mother made it so that flowers would sprout in their place. Earlier in the year it had been roses, and now it seemed her mother had changed tactics and switched to anemones. Mysterious unopened clams would be placed outside of her bed chambers, and inside she would find beautiful trinkets, primarily made of pearls; one of Aphrodite's many trademarks.

"She's not going to stop, until you stop. You need to..." his voice started to drift off in uncertainty.

She growled inwardly, "I need to what?" she dared.

Not one to be bested, his voice firmed, "You need to let him go! Zarina, he is dead. He's not coming back and the sooner you accept that the better."

"How dare you speak of my father that way!" Zarina yelled. She almost turned in her sudden bout of anger. Her small hands balled into angry fists inside the water.

"In what way?" he countered. "Seven months have passed, and you have shown no signs of improvement. You walk around like one of Hades's dead. You don't eat, you don't sleep. You show hardly any emotion." Zarina could almost imagine him ticking off his fingers.

That was it. She would show him emotion. She leaped out of the water, and went to stand in front of her taunter.

Her hazel catlike eyes stared Achilles in his icy blue ones. As water droplets ran down her naked body, she shivered against the cold air. In her anger she forgot to put on her robes, but she wasn't embarrassed like the other stupid village maidens would have been. Achilles had seen her nude on numerous occasions. Usually he would make some crude comment to irritate her, but not today. Today was different. His eyes held an unwavering hardness to them and they did not venture down to look at her body.

"Everyone is worried about you. Your mother, Patrocleus, even the rest of the Myrmidons. It's selfish of you to keep acting like this," he said in a hard tone. The previous times he had come to the water bank, he pleaded with her to stop acting so rash. This eventually resulted in Achilles carrying Zarina's slumbering body back home, for she was passed out from crying. It was against his nature to act so... delicate with her, or anyone for that matter. But now she could see he was done babying her, and he had come here to get his way. His eyes held the unwavering lazy determined look that he wore when entered battle.

"Achilles," she started, "Why do you even concern yourself with my actions? Just leave me be." Zarina had had enough. Her fingers were starting to tremble slightly. It was so like Achilles to throw his will about any which way he saw fit.

He opened his mouth to say something, but then he faltered, and seemed to change his mind. He raked his fingers through his golden locks with frustration.

"I concern myself with your actions for the reason that it is affecting your fighting. I know you are a reckless fighter, I am much the same, but you are beginning to become careless, and your skill seems to be declining," he said.

Zarina felt her heart deflate, as if she were expecting Achilles to say something more sincere or heartfelt. But this was Achilles she was talking about. What else did he care for other than warfare?

"Typical Achilles only concerned for my combat skills," Zarina mocked, crossing her arms. "If you are losing sleep over such minor matters, I shall resume training tomorrow." She started towards the bushes a few feet away where she her belongings lay, and started dressing herself in her robes.

"That's not all I care about," he snapped. Achilles made his way towards where Zarina was dressing herself in a short white tunic. Zarina, never one to conform to the rules, did not wear the required floor length robes that were appropriate for her age. It was considered "immoral" to bare half her thighs.

"Achilles, we are comrades. I am not your family, do not fret over me," Zarina stated simply while she fastened the golden cord around her waist to tighten her robes. She knew her words held venom.

Even though they were comrades there had always been a special bond between them that seemed to strengthen with every year they grew. Most thought it was because they were too much alike. Only they understood the great burden and glory they carried for being infamous warriors. Both had goddess mothers, both had praised combat skills. Only they could match each other with strength and personality. They were the same piece of a puzzle. Not fitting anywhere else but with each other - they meshed together perfectly. Deep down they both knew this, but it was not something that they talked about. They didn't need to.

In sudden anger from Zarina's words, Achilles grabbed a hold of her shoulders roughly. She didn't fight back, or try to evade him because she knew when he was attacking her to harm, and this wasn't it. There was a yearning in his eyes as he focused his on hers, as if he was trying to communicate something he had no words for.

"How can you say that? Are you truly this blind?" He shook her gently despite his strong hold.

Zarina's eyes widened. "Blind to what? Why are you acting so strange?"

She was so confused. His eyes were focussed on hers in such an odd way; she had never seen it before in him. He didn't answer her question. She watched as his breathing slowly became shallow and she felt his fingers loosen the grip on her shoulders.

Something changed in the air, and it was just as if Zarina was just noticing how truly blue his eyes were. As blue as the Aegean, she thought. Her breathing started to match his, short, soft shallow breaths. Her voice hitched as she spoke.

"Achilles?" she whispered softly. It was spoken as a question, but she didn't require a confirmation. His mesmerized expression spoke volumes.

Achilles slowly bent his heads towards hers, still deep in her trance. Being about a foot shorter than him, Zarina lifted her feet to stand on her toes, her feet squishing into the muddy bank. It was as if her body and mind were disconnected, because she surely did not instruct her toes to stand on their tips.

Their lips didn't meet at first. Their foreheads connected, and they both stared at each other relishing the oncoming moment from which they both knew they could not come back from.

The sky was fully darkened by now, and the crickets started their nightly song. Zarina felt Achilles breath tickling her nose, she closed her eyes in that moment, and taking that as a sign, his lips met hers. Never one to do things tentatively, his kiss was strong, yet not forceful. His hands moved from her shoulders and went to cup her face.

Zarina was taken by shock. Achilles lips were so soft, and not calloused like she imagined they would have be. A fiery fevor built within her, and she turned the strong stable kiss, into one of passion, pouring all her frustrations into the kiss, as they moved their lips against each others.

Never one to be shy amongst ones she knew, Zarina placed her hands on his chest, feeling the linen material of his practice robes. She then snaked her hands around his neck, bringing them closer together. There was an internal magnetic pull between their bodies, and his muscled body pressed against her curvaceous one.

As her feet began to tire from being to their tips, she jumped lightly - their bodies were in such an unnatural accord, Achilles was ready for her - and he grabbed her legs to guide them around his torso.

She couldn't help but giggle at how their intense connection was being used. He smirked at her, and then captured her lips once again, this time slipping his warm tongue inside her mouth. It was a wild sensation, and she met his tongue with her own.

He stopped their last kiss, and started soft kisses down her chin and towards her ears, nibbling lightly on her lobe. It was both ticklish and sensual, spiking heat within her that she had never felt before.

"Maybe, it would be wise to take this to a more secluded area," he murmured in her ear between kisses down her neck. She had her head thrown back slightly in pleasure, her black and golden curls tumbling around her wildly.

She laughed huskily. "We could hardly let Patrocleus or Thetis discover us? Not even the reckless Achilles could bear that," Zarina mocked lightly."Go to the wildflower canyon," Zarina advised. She was about to jump off him so they could make the short trek towards the perfumed field, but Achilles held fast to her legs.

"Let me carry you," Achilles said; it was a statement rather than a question. Zarina arched an eyebrow at him as if he was jesting.

He answered her expression. "Just act like a lady for once," Achilles requested, and then kissed her tenderly.

She melted and her ready snarky response disappeared in her throat. "Alright just make sure to go around the marsh, I don't want to get mud..." Zarina started. But before she could finish, Achilles swung her around so he was now carrying her on his back, and started running towards the water. She screamed mirthlessly, and before she could jump off his back they were submerged in the water's warm blue depths. She quickly floated to the top.

"Achilles, you fool!" she wanted to beat his head in, but the boyish grin on his face only made her want to laugh.

He swam towards her, and carried her out of the water. He laughed the whole way, as they made their way to the fragrant flower fields, correctly known as Chrysanthos Canyon. He laid her down gently on the long aromatic grass, and Zarina shivered slightly from the cold night air.

"Are you cold?" he asked while kneeling in front of her, wringing the water from his tunic.

"What do you think?" she replied with as much attitude she could muster. As cold as she was, she felt exhilarated. This whole exchange with Achilles was unexpected, and exciting. She felt freer than she had just moments ago.

"It might be sensible to take off your wet robes then," he advised as a full smile graced his lips, his pearl white teeth shining in the moonlight. His eyes lazily followed how the wet linen material clung to her body like a second skin, emphasizing her ample chest, her flat and toned stomach, and her curvy hips. "I don't think it offers much warmth," he finished in a sure tone. His gaze met her eyes once again. She writhed slightly in his stare, suddenly feeling a bit shy under it. Never had he looked at her like this before, even though just earlier at the water's edge, she stood stark naked in front of him and never flinched once.

She didn't know exactly how she felt about the way he looked at her. Obviously there was a wild attraction between them, but there was something else deep in his eyes that felt like longing beyond the physical.

But before she could finish her thoughts, Achilles had taken off his tunic and was only left with loose linen pants; droplets flew from his blonde strands. To go along with his perfectly chiseled body, Achilles had a beautiful face, but not in the feminine sense, in a sense that it was stunning an irreplaceable. His held the magnificence of the Gods;a golden male personified in human form.

And this is why all maidens far and wide ached to be with Achilles.

But it was not his looks that drew Zarina to him. Their initial attraction to each other was their combat abilities. Neither could surpass the other, both equally matched, and this competitiveness would carry on until one beat the other. Despite their intense almost unbreakable bond, they held a love-hate relationship which could prove to be quite tedious at times, but also quite rewarding. Love being the operative word, Zarina thought, not that she thought of as Achilles as a lover, and she was sure that he felt the same, but they did always find the time to be in the company of each other, whether they be comforting, arguing, battling or teasing. The list could go on.

When they had trained separately for a decade, they only saw each other briefly back home when they had time off. During that time their love had been especially meanderings were interrupted by the touch of Achilles' hand on her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. She looked up at him, surprised by this intimate gesture. It was one thing to kiss and touch heatedly, but this action and his blue eyes portraying a tender look was too much for her. She didn't know how she felt about him and she didn't want her feelings to get confused with their upcoming actions. They were just friends comforting one another, nothing more, nothing less.

"Zarina..." he started. He was kneeling in front of her looking impeccably handsome; his face open and honest just like it had been when he was a lad. "I never thought that I would utter these words ..."

Zarina started to wince. She could feel it now, the look in his eyes, and she couldn't take it.

This was beyond friendship, beyond camaraderie. Tears started to well in her eyes and she looked up and met his gaze. What was wrong with her?

This could be nothing but a comforting type of pity. There was no other explanation for their current physical exchange and if there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was pity. If Achilles actions towards her simply actions and lust, then she would comply, but right now his tender actions were conveying something different.

He thought he loved her. He thought he cared for her, and he was displaying these actions towards her the best way a man knew how. But unlike Zarina, Achilles failed to realize that he only thought he loved her because he felt sorry for her. Zarina was so sure of it she would bet her life on it.

She prayed to her mother silently that she would appeal to his physical desires and not his fake emotional ones.

"Achilles please..." she begged helplessly.

"No, I have to say this," he smiled. "Please don't cry Zarina, I..."

Zarina slammed her lips to his in such a sudden motion, partly to distract him and partly because emotions were roiling in her chest like a tornado.

_Damn him_, she thought as they moved their lips against one another's as her tears spilled from her eyes to his cheeks. Now she was remembering, a line had been crossed some time recently and she had noticed the tiniest of changes within him that had eventually led to this moment. _Maybe this could be genuine,_ she thought. And did she feel the same way?

She couldn't risk that happening, even if she felt the same way. Wait did she feel the same way? She shut down that train of thought before it had time to explore. No. Achilles was her comrade and nothing else. She was going to control this situation. Yes she wanted his touch and kisses, but she didn't want his love. Love left, and abandoned, just like her father and mother had done to her. Neither one of them, to a certain extent, thought she was good to keep around.

Achilles halted the kissing, pushed her back by her shoulders and stared at her as if she was his world, and he was at peace. She didn't deserve to make anyone feel like that with the turmoil inside of her.

"Have you finished crying, daughter of Mutamba?" he asked her. No humour in his eyes.

"Kiss me," she commanded.

He looked surprised.

"What's wrong Achilles, am I unappealing now that my face is tear-stained?" her voice cracked.

He seemed concerned. "No such thing. You could never be unappealing to me." He brought Zarina up into a sitting position in front of him, forcing her to face him while he peered at her. "It just seems that you were in such a state before, I don't want to be unsympathetic to your condition." His eyebrows furrowed.

Zarina placed her hand on his neck. "Achilles, I promise if you kiss me I will feel much better," she mustered in the most convincing tone that she had.

He opened his mouth to say more. Why did he have to choose now to be so sensitive?

She put her finger to his mouth to silence his oncoming words. He abided, and his eyes began to darken with desire. Zarina needed to appeal to the animalistic side of him, and get rid of all these unnecessary emotions.

Never having been in this situation before, it was kind of scary how she knew exactly what to do. She guessed she shouldn't have been surprised because knowing who her mother was, it only seemed right that Zarina would be a natural at this.

Achilles circled his arms around her waist and pulled her in to sit on his lap while her legs wrapped around his torso.

"Zarina," he groaned. Zarina quickly shut him up with a an overzealous kiss. Far more enthusiastic than their previous embrace. This was laced with lust and yearning; a deadly combination.

They continued their wanton kiss, as she rubbed her hands up and down his bare chest then stroking his back.

Achilles hands began to explore, hesitantly at first, but then he gained more confidence as this kiss quickly grew more arousing. Zarina's robes were in his way, inhibiting his caressing but she knew that his patience would waver quickly so she didn't bother giving him his hands settled at her waist, nervously. She broke their kiss, breathless as they disconnected.

She took his hand with her own and guided it to her shoulder where Zarina had tied her robes with a golden cordlike material. She held his hand there while he undid the knot, and her robe fell from her body instantly, leaving her bare. He stared at her in all her glory. Zarina shuddered under his gaze slightly; the cold air was ice upon her chest. Achilles gathered her towards him and pulled Zarina into a tight embrace, and took her lips again. He moved his hands downwards removing the white linen from her body, leaving her completely exposed to him.

He started to trail kisses down Zarina's neck, at the same time one hand wandered down to her hip, and the other fisted in her mass of curls. She wanted Achilles all over her at once; fire was coursing through her veins. She murmured his name in a soft tone, enraptured.

This encouraged him more and he laid her on the fragrant grass, his kisses moving down her neck as one hand moved down her body, toying with Zarina. She writhed underneath him.

Eventually, after their passionate foreplay, they were laying side by side, the dew on the grass slicking their bodies.

Achilles played with her hair while she stroked his powerful chest. Both knowing what was about to happen. As Zarina went to remove his linen pants, she breathed in his scent, and it was clean and enthralling, just like him. Oh, how she loved him.

"Zarina, I love you," he said it like it was a fact of life he was just conveying to her. She was thinking it the same time he announced it.

This was awful, she was awful.

Unruly tears sprang down her cheeks. How did she think she could go through with this? Hurt him like this; hurt herself like this. Despite how she thought she felt, she was certain it was pity he felt for her.

Zarina's body shook uncontrollably.

"Why are you crying?" Achilles was alarmed. Then understanding dawned on his face. _Oh gods, he thinks I'm not ready._ This was partly true. She wasn't ready to hurt him; they both were doing this for different reasons.

"It's okay, we don't have to. It wouldn't be wise to do so before being wed anyway," he chuckled at this. "Besides Thetis would murder us both in our sleep"

She sniffled in response. Zarina hated feeling so vulnerable with him. But she couldn't help it. He felt so comforting and loving.

She was confused. He wanted to wed her, tell their families about them. Did he truly love her? Or just want to take care of her now that her father was gone?

So many questions she was too afraid to ask, and find out the answers for. But she couldn't risk it being pity, so she made up her own. Achilles didn't love her, he pitied her.

While she cried, he put her robes back on, did the same to himself, and then embraced her once more, letting her cry. He wasn't sure why, she could tell, but he held her all the same, stroking her hair.

Zarina relished this moment, for this was the first, last, and only time she would allow this to happen. It broke her heart to do so, but she repeated her mantra.

_Achilles doesn't love me, he pities me. We are comrades, nothing less, nothing more._

This was the only way she would convince herself that Achilles didn't love her...

and that she didn't love him back.

* * *

Let me know what you think! REVIEW :)


	2. Pre History

Hey Everyone. Here is Chapter 2. Thank-you to those who have reviewed so far :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, regrettably...

* * *

He heard something stir close to him. Achilles opened his eyes with an unnatural quickness and analyzed his surroundings carefully. The perfumed flower fields were not the safest place for one to be sleeping at night. But he was Achilles and she was Zarina; there weren't many dangers they couldn't take on.

As Achilles recognized the footfalls as they came closer towards the clearing, his alertness ebbed away.

H he turned over in the dewy grass and stretched his arm to bring his beautiful Zarina closer to him. _His. _He liked the sound of that, but would never voice it to the fierce tigress, she would not take lightly to that term. On the other hand it would be amusing to see her storm about if he claimed her to her face.

His arm fell to the wet grass, and he frowned. Where was she?

"Zarina?" Achilles called. He continued to call her, but to no avail. Where could she have gone?

Achilles eventually got up to receive Patrocleus who was jogging towards him. As he came closer, Achilles noticed the confused look on Patrocleus face.

"Cousin, where have you been? We have been searching for you since sunrise?" Patrocleus asked. He was panting slightly; he seemed to have been running for a while.

Achilles chose to ignore his cousin's question and to ask his own. "Have you seen Zarina?" he cut in.

Patrocleus frowned, while clutching his side. "No cousin, and she wasn't amongst the rest of the Myrmidons. Why do you ask?"

Achilles brushed him off, and instructed Patrocleus to go ahead and start training with the troops and he would join them as soon as he found Zarina.

"But cousin, why are you so concerned with Zarina's whereabouts? You know she comes and goes as she pleases as of late?" Patrocleus inquired.

Not wanting to relay last night's activities to his younger cousin, "It is none of your concern! Go and do as I told you" Achilles said quickly. But his cousin knew him well. Patrocleus raised his eyebrows in a knowing matter, then turned around to jog back towards the village centre.

Now that he had gotten rid of his cousin he could think of where to find Zarina. But why? He thought as he started a light jog around the lake. He scanned around the area, then squinting into the watery depths of the water to see if her curvaceous form could be seen in the water.

Nothing.

He groaned, and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

He analyzed last night's events, he knew he startled her with his actions last night, but she seemed receptive after the initial kiss.

Although they didn't consummate, which was slightly disappointing he was willing to wait until betrothal arrangements were made.

Achilles always tried to make situations as straightforward as possible, just like the battlefield. He was a warrior and therefore he killed opposing warriors. He took this simple approach to his budding romance: He loved Zarina, and Zarina loved him. There was no other explanation for her erratic and emotional behaviour from the previous night. Although she was quite famous for her volatile nature which went hand in hand with her amazing combat skills. Every great warrior had a great temper. Achilles would know, he had one too, albeit it wasn't as fanatical as Zarina's - he liked to assume.

After much time of bearing an intensely strong connection as comrades and friends, Achilles started to grow feelings for Zarina. They weren't immediate or very strong at first. At first he would feel a tingling sensation from a mere angry look she would throw his way after taunting her, or a brief contact with her brown skin. It was soft like silk, he thought. It was as if he was just realizing that she was a young woman. And a striking one at that.

Then it started to develop, he started noticing the little things she did. For example, the she blew up her mouth when she was thinking profusely hard about something, or the way she fought for breath when she laughed too hard, or the way she pretended not to notice the amount of stares she received because of the way she looked. Not that she wasn't attractive; being the daughter of Aphrodite had blessed with her with an undeniable beauty, but it was not something you could compare with Helen of troy. She was a unique beauty, of mixed heritage, not full Greek. Her father was a legendary weapons master hailing from another continent from the Asante Kingdom.

Zarina's late father had been discovered by some nobilities travelling by boat, and then started his fame. He had travelled the vast earth, to the eastern empires of the barbarians. And all major kingdoms knew of Mutamba the weaponry Master.

It was rumoured that Hephaestus himself trained Mutamba at a young age, and that is where he learnt his inimitable craft.

As the story went – Achilles remembered the stories his mother had told him after Mutamba had been discovered by the Eastern Kingdoms travelling by sea vessel, he travelled towards the Aegean and made his way through Greece. He was present at the time of Thetis and Peleus' betrothal. Aphrodite was also present; making sure their marriage would always be full of sensuality.

There was an instant attraction between the two. Mutamba being a proud man, he was tall in stature, and had a grand build. He was quite handsome, with his rich mahogany coloured skin, and bright hazel eyes. His mother's words, not Achilles. Women were quite taken with him but he never seemed interested, he only had eyes for his adored weapons. But when Aphrodite set her eyes upon Mutamba with her siren-like call, even he was not able to ignore her whims.

Of all the memories Achilles had remembered when he was young, he recalled this the easiest. It was on his fourth or fifth day of birth and his mother and father threw a great feast in Achilles honour. Patrocleus was just a babe, he remembered with a smirk.

Mutamba had given him a glorious gift; it was an Asante Afenatene, which meant 'long sword' in Greek terms. The blade was constructed of a sterling silver and crushed diamond powder, and a hilt made with a mix of yellow gold in addition to bronze.. At first he thought it was for mere decoration because gold and silver could never be used for battling purposes, it would have been too malleable. But there was a reason Mutamba was the weapons master and none other. He had fashioned the Asante sword in such a way that it was hard as stone, and sliced through any material with only a slight effort. He remembered Mutamba's words.

"Little Achilles, this is the sword fashioned only for men that have proven their superiority as true warriors ordained by the gods, as is the custom in my home Kingdom. I have seen many men, but none have been like you. I know deep within me," he pounded his chest in emphasis," that you will be one of the greatest warriors."

Achilles remembered Mutamba's words with keen memory. Even at this tender age of five, those words were burned into his skull. But alas, that was not the triumph of the night; another event had happened. Aphrodite had come, with a child in her hands.

From all that he could remember of the story, Mutamba and Aphrodite had bedded each other numerous times since his parents wedding, and now adorned with her was little Zarina. She was barely at the age of two. Her famous wild curls reaching only shoulder length. She was almost an exact copy of f her mother, Aphrodite, her beauty emanating, but it was slightly different from her mothers. The difference was her catlike hazel eyes that she hailed from her father. But, she didn't hold either her mother's fair milky white complexion, or her father's rich mahogany skin tone... It was one that was completely her own, she was golden brown pallor that gleamed in the sun.

To say Mutamba was surprised was an understatement. Aphrodite had meant to keep Zarina and bring her up, leaving her to the sea nymphs while she was with her husband. But hiding her from Hephaestus proved impossible in the long run Zarina was an obvious proof to Aphrodite's indiscretion, which wasn't her first, and was forced to get rid of the babe or suffer the consequences of Hephaestus finding the child. It was rumoured that Aphrodite had to make a perilous journey in a giant clamshell to harbour Zarina to safety. Then again, Hesiod the village gossip and drunk was not the most reliable source, and his mother refused to tell him the story, and forbade him to question Zarina about it.

All the Pythia knew that Mutamba had wanted a son more than anything, a warrior son he could craft weapons for. But Aphrodite had bore him a daughter, and what use did he have for a daughter? Nonetheless he loved her, and he was a practical man; a daughter could be a warrior as well.

Mutamba felt like he had stayed in Pythia too long wanted to star travelling once again. But with a child to take care of, this became difficult. To overcome this he setup a permanent residence in Pythia and left Zarina with a mistress.

Zarina, intuitive like any woman, could tell that her father was somewhat not as pleased as with her than if she had been a boy, and noticed how he enjoyed spending time with the little boys of the village, helping them learn to combat and fashioning weapons for his favourites. Every time he travelled she threw her fanatical tantrums which could be heard in all the estates close to hers. Thetis – Achilles' mother - mothering by nature, felt sorry for the girl and would often help the mistress in calming her down. She repeatedly brought Zarina to the manor to stay for days at a time, which turned into weeks; falling in love with the girl's enchanting smile. Besides, when Zarina chose to calm down she was quite a delightful child to have around. Never having a daughter Thetis loved being with her, and treated her as her own.

Achilles' estate had grown to be her first home, and her father's home had grown to be her second; usually only returning to stay with him while he was home.

Achilles remembered his first memorable encounter with Zarina, as he scoured the Pythian forest for her.

It had been about four years since his birthday encounter. He was nine, Zarina six, and Patrocleus four. He and Patrocleus had discovered ancient ruins in a clearing past the wildflower canyon. They used to bring their weapons with them, and Achilles would teach Patrocleus all the fighting styles he learned at his training. Patrocleus still had two years before he would learn.

Zarina was encouraged by Thetis to learn how to do womanly duties. Starting her off with weaving and other basic tasks such as these. Not that she would ever have to use them, Mutamba had earned nobility status for his crafting skills. But Thetis insisted it was imperative to building character.

Instead of throwing her signature tantrums she bit her lip and continued her tasks. Achilles would never understand why Zarina never pulled an attitude with Thetis. Not that he did, in fear Thetis would clip his ear. But Achilles could tell Zarina hated the womanly tasks with a furious passion. He could tell that she felt out of place doing these types of tasks. But at that age the only thing he could do to convey his feelings was to poke fun at the miserable Zarina.

One time in particular he pushed her too far; "If you learn how to wash the soot off those garments I will hire you as my scullery maid when I am a great warrior," he'd laughed, and ran off with Patrocleus to the ruins to train.

The ruins were supposed to be a top secret location, not knowing that Zarina had followed them. When they were taking a short break and lay down on the soft green grass that surrounded the ruins. Achilles keen ears picked up sudden footfalls, but it was too late. Zarina had found them. At first she stood there staring at them, and then she stalked over to him. Achilles and Patrocleus were too shocked to believe that this little girl had found their location.

She headed towards them, and before Achilles could demand her to leave, she pummelled him on the head. She seemed to gauge his reaction, if it had been a boy he would have lashed out. He had only started his training earlier this year, but being who he was, he was easily the best in his class

He fumed silently, and glanced at Patrocleus his blue eyes wide with surprise, his mouth hanging open comically.

His little boy pride was punctured and he wanted nothing more than to hit Zarina back, but he wouldn't - she was a girl.

Instead he spat these words at her: "If you weren't a girl, you would be nursing a black and blue eye."

Wrong thing to say, he would later find out. She launched a full attack with her arms, she wasn't very strong, but her untrained slaps stung his arms and face where she aimed. His patience was ebbing, and before he knew it he growled, and grabbed hold of her tiny fists and pushed with all his might. Unlike Zarina, he carried strength.

Instantly regretting his actions as soon he saw her tiny body fling about two yards away. She lay still and Patrocleus yelled, "Achilles you killed her, you killed her, and I'm telling Auntie Thetis." He instantly bolted towards the village centre.

He was definitely in trouble. His mother would slaughter him. He slowly approached Zarina, and the closer he got the closer he realized that the body was not as still as he thought. Zarina's body was face down in the grass, and muffled cries came from her. Her body shaking slightly. He felt guilty, and even more so when she lifted her face. Her hazel eyes held an unwavering sadness, and her face was smeared with dirt and tears. Thetis was going to wring Achilles' ears, for on her forearm there was a long cut marring her beautiful brown skin.

"Zarina, please forgive me," he rushed to her side, upon seeing her sad face his fury was forgotten. He tried to help her up but she refused. He knelt by her side, placing his wooden sword beside him patting her matted curls awkwardly, while repeating how sorry was and not to tell Thetis, Peleus, Mutamba and Aphrodite what he had done.

No doubt Patrocleus being the tattle tale that he was at this age went to fetch Thetis.

In a lightening quick motion his body did not understand right away, Zarina stopped sniffling and grabbed his wooden weapon from the grass.

He jumped from his kneeling position only to tumble on a rock and land on his backside. He quickly got up and backed away.

Zarina stared at him while he backed away, her hazel eyes turning into slits; she let out a strangled high pitch battle cry and charged towards him waving the sword in her hand like a mad woman.

He had been deceived, he was offering her condolences and she tricked him. Achilles was attacked viciously by Zarina; her technique was off, but her basic need to harm him succeeded. He wore many blue bruises on his tanned skin, and he wasn't relieved until Mutamba led by an excited Patrocleus came to tear Zarina off of Achilles.

Ever since then, Achilles never called Zarina a scullery maid again. He remembered Mutamba's eyes shone with an appreciation. His daughter was fighting.

Achilles could not understand. All he knew at that time was that his pride was wounded fiercely.

Ever since then, Mutamba whisked Zarina along with him during his travels, especially to the east in Pontus where the Amazons inhibited. The training camps only allowed boys, and despite Mutamba's constant bribe and use of his title he could never achieve to get Zarina enrolment in the camp. So he took her to the Amazon women and left her under their care for the greater part of the year and brought her back just in time for Dioynsia, the wine god's yearly festival.

At that same time Peleus allowed Chiron to take Achilles under his wing for training. Achilles was far too advanced for the other boys at his age, so the centaur trained him away from home and forced him to live off the land in the Grecian forests. He went through such a vigorous training regime that combat became his very nature, living his second. The rumours that he had wrestled a lion to death at the mere age of twelve were very true indeed.

Achilles mind wondered back to Zarina. Every year, in time for the yearly festival, Achilles and Zarina would come back from abroad and join Phtia in the biggest yearly celebration.

When Achilles was at the age of fourteen, and Zarina eleven, she was going through an awkward stage of puberty. No doubt, still beautiful, but not attractive. Just because something was nice to look at doesn't mean that there was any desirability towards it.

He'd been making his way towards the ruins when he'd stumbled across her training. He watched her graceful movements, which were extremely quick and hardto keep up with. She used no weapons, except her body, in deadly swiping movements that were intricate like a dance. It was both alluring and lethal. Eventually, she stopped and noticed him.

Zarina had called out to him, "Son of Peleus, come and fight me."

He had been taken aback. "I do not fight women, daughter of Mutamba."

This statement angered her. "Fine, no weapons Achilles." He was going to decline yet again, even though he was itching to do the opposite - er movements were catlike and swift and very different from how they were taught to fight here.

Suddenly she lunged at him before he could answet. He was too slow and she had him in a lock-hold. He froze up for a moment and then realized that despite her being a woman, he was going to put her in her place. He was Achilles, son of Peleus; he had a reputation to protect.

He had to admit, she was faster than him, but he was stronger, and he used that to his advantage. Achilles flipped her over and pinned her to the grassy floor. She smirked at him, and then wrapped her legs around his neck, using it as leverage and pushed him back with her feet, he landed on the grass.

He lunged at her again, but she evaded him easily. She seemed to analyze his movements and predict what he was going to do before he actually did it. And no matter what her movements were always graceful and cunning.

Achilles started panting, "Stop with your erotic dance moves and fight properly." he spat

"Just because you can't beat me doesn't mean I'm not fighting properly," she twirled around and laughed at him.

Eventually he tired and fell to his knees. Sweat drenched his training robes as if he had gone swimming in the Aegean.

"How do you do it? How do you keep avoiding my attack?" Achilles thought she would laugh in his face again. But she didn't, she considered him, a serious look on her face.

"Son of Peleus, you forget who trained me." Zarina's colossal curls had become loose from their mock fighting and she gathered them atop her head. "The very women that were scorned by men in their quest to become warriors."

He fumed. She was stating the obvious; everyone knew she went to train with the Amazon women.

"That doesn't explain the way you anticipate my every move. Daughter of Mutamba reveal your secrets!"

He watched as she regarded him. They both didn't know it, but their almost indestructible bond was being forged at this moment.

She knelt down in front of him on the grassy plane and tore of a piece of her sky blue robes. He frowned at her actions, while she started patting the sweat off his brow.

"Achilles, these women have been fighting for years. These same women have fought many men for countless years, yet many men have not fought them. What makes you think they have not learned the movements of men?"

She gave him a knowing smile, and continued her ministrations around his face. "They have spent their lives training and learning how to defeat men specifically. The Amazon women have studied them, and have learned how to match their movements, and have figured out ways to elude their strengths. You see they have mastered the way to elude men in combat, but men have not learned the way to reciprocate this same actions towards women."

He stared in awe, no man had ever been ever to best him, but out of nowhere this lanky girl comes along with her spinning movements and tired him out like some over-grown beast.

She smiled kindly at this awed silence. "It is a dangerous thing to under-estimate your foe, even if you are the mighty son of Peleus."

Achilles rage started to subside, but his pride was still aching. But if he wanted to become the esteemed warrior that he yearned to be he must be indestructible.

Without even realizing what he was doing he said, "You must teach me." His hands were trained on the ground between their knees.

"Why?" she stopped patting his forehead and looked at him.

"If I am to be the greatest warrior, I must learn everything I can. And if I can learn how to evade men like you, it would only enhance my skills."

"The great Achilles asking me for help, I am honoured," she mocked.

"Daughter of Mutamba, I am not shamed to know when I have been beaten," he allowed.

Zarina lifted her head towards the sky, as she considered. Achilles hoped and prayed to the gods that she would comply, he needed and wanted to learn these skills; there were enticing and deadly.

"Fine. I will teach you Achilles, but only if you do the same for me." It was her turn to look at the ground in embarrassment. His blue eyes flicked to her face.

"Do the same for you? You have tired me uselessly like mere cattle. What could I possible teach you?"

"Use your eyes! If we had been engaged in sword play, or worked with spears, I surely would have failed. My body is my greatest weapon, but men hardly engage in hand to hand combat."

It was the truth, he concluded after he thought about it. Swordplay was his forte not hers.

"But you are swift."

"But not strong," she answered almost immediately.

Achilles was eager to learn so set aside his embarrassment and stood up, he reached his hand out towards in order to help her up. He didn't think she would take it, and she surprised him when she did.

"Alright, we will each in turn strengthen each other's weaknesses." She complied and they shook on it.

"One more thing Achilles," she started, "If there ever comes a time where I need you to vouch or help-"

"Whatever it is I will do it." Achilles had cut her before she could finish. He would have complied with giving away his Afenatene if only she would teach him her unique defence tactics.

A cautious grin spread upon her face, and she stuck out her hand, adamant about sealing the promise.

"Swear upon it son of Peleus,"

Achilles stuck out his hand for a hand shake. Zarina started at him pointedly.

"No, I want an oath swore upon the God Apollo, the god who cannot tell a lie." Zarina had enunciated each word as if she was talking to a small child.

Achilles mouth gaped open, but then he closed it and started to untie his robes. As his lower nakedness was in full view of Zarina, he flushed a deep crimson colour, praying to Zeus that he was not making a fool of himself.

Achilles glanced at Zarina, expecting her to giggle, but on the contrary, she was bewildered, staring at his member as if she was inspecting her sword for scratches.

"Where is the rest of it?"

All the blood that had flowed to Achilles face was instantly drained away, leaving him pale and stunned.

Zarina caught his expression and laughed, "Apologies brother, but the Amazonian women always gossiped about their lover's spears in such a way that led me to believe the mightier the warrior the larger-"

"SILENCE!"

Achilles watched as she swallowed her words and proceeded to lead him through her desired oath which fell upon the open ears of Apollo. All the while, he was holding his member in one hand with the other hand raised as was custom when men were taking oaths in court.

As soon as it was over, both Zarina and Achilles had grown a bit embarrassed, and there was a hushed awkwardness between the two.

Achilles had averted his gaze from her face upon the grass, and quickly mumbled that he could hear his mother calling him inside to take a cold bath and that he would meet her tomorrow.

To this day, Achilles had yet to recall a time that his legs had moved more quickly, especially with an obstruction in between.

They eventually became friends, and Zarina, he, and Patrocleus formed an inseparable trio. Every year they would come home and excitedly teach each other new skills.

But one year Mutamba came home for the yearly festival without Zarina in tow. When questioned, Mutamba answered that she was being difficult because she had started her monthly bleeding. She had wanted to stay amongst the women.

Achilles and Patrocleus were both very disappointed, and they moped around the village for their short time home. They were confused as to why their friend had let her womanly problems get in the way of their friendship. They often forgot she was a female, just looking at her as Zarina and not Zarina the maiden.

But that was to change. When Zarina turned the age of eighteen, he Achilles, twenty-one, and Patrocleus sixteen, he without doubt noticed she was a woman.

Her usual thin demeanour was now engulfed with enticing curves; although she was still fit and agile. Her face was more mature and her eyes had grown a more defined shade of hazel, bordering on gold. She had become more womanly, and sported white robes that were definitely considered taboo for her age. It had been short and one shouldered, much like she wore now, with variant colours and styles. She claimed that they were easier to fight in, but Achilles had a feeling that she liked to show off her legs.

The one thing that hadn't changed was her hair. They were still unruly ringlets, but they seemed more defined now and adding to her glorious face. She looked like a goddess in every sense of the word. No one needed say it.

Patrocleus had nudged him ferociously as Zarina had made way to the feast, donned in short sky blue robes that off set her raven and blond curls, as she was accompanied by her slave Korinna.

Achilles needed no prodding from Patrocleus, he saw very clearly, and he would never look at her the same again. No longer was she Zarina, daughter of Mutamba.

She was Zarina, daughter of Aphrodite.

This same thought resonated as he stumbled across Zarina in a clearing deep within the Pythian forest.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

A/N: According to Wikipedia..haha : In ancient Rome when in court and swearing to an oath, men had to hold their testicles :O. ha-ha yes I know. I thought it was amusing LOL.

REVIEW! 3


	3. Denied Confessions

Chapter 3

Posted November 11, 2010.

Sorry for the long wait everyone. Life gets in the way, as usual. Feel free to throw rocks at me...

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone except my created characters.

**Preview from last chapter:**

_Her usual thin demeanour was now engulfed with enticing curves; although she was still fit and agile. Her face was more mature and her eyes had grown a more defined shade of hazel, bordering on gold. She had become more womanly, and sported white robes that were definitely considered taboo for her age. It had been short and one shouldered, much like she wore now, with variant colours and styles. She claimed that they were easier to fight in, but Achilles had a feeling that she liked to show off her legs._

_The one thing that hadn't changed was her hair. They were still unruly ringlets, but they seemed more defined now and adding to her glorious face. She looked like a goddess in every sense of the word. No one needed say it._

_Patrocleus had nudged him ferociously as Zarina had made way to the feast, donned in short sky blue robes that off set her raven and blond curls, as she was accompanied by her slave Korinna._

_Achilles needed no prodding from Patrocleus, he saw very clearly, and he would never look at her the same again. No longer was she Zarina, daughter of Mutamba._

_She was Zarina, daughter of Aphrodite._

_This same thought resonated as he stumbled across Zarina in a clearing deep within the Pythian forest._

* * *

It was a lush and fertile glade with an abundance of moss covered trees. Scattered across the forest floor were white flowered shrubs. The many trees were placed sporadically over the grass so one could run freely without needing to dodge left and right. The branches extended to almost form a ceiling which, at times, made the time of day indiscernible. He could remember times of his youth in this forest; sparring and jesting with Zarina and Patrocleus, before nodding off to sleep while lying amongst the soft fragrant grass and white flowers. When they awoke, they were often uncertain of whether they were early for their morning meals or late for their evening meals. But they would always get confirmation upon arriving back at the manor, an angry Thetis waiting to throw threats upon their ears.

Achilles had finally found her. He was slightly irritated that she had not thought wake him up before she left him. But she was probably nervous from last night, he concluded, and quickly brushed it off.

As he walked towards her, he noticed several spears lying on the forest floor and picked one up, testing it for good measure.

Zarina was clearly practising her long range throwing. Achilles gazed upon her and analyzed her posture; her knees weren't bent enough, and this is what gave a good spearsman accuracy.

``How does the great warrior Zarina forget to bend her knees when throwing a spear?" He laughed, expecting her to turn around and scowl, or maybe tackle him to the ground. But she did neither of those things; she merely turned around to glance at him, and continued with her spears, purposefully ignoring his advice by straightening her knees completely with a proud stance.

He watched the last spear she threw as it met its target perfectly, but didn't pierce the trunk of the tree enough to impale itself. Most men would have fallen short of their target from the distance she was standing, yet he still wanted to poke fun at her just to start a friendly competition between them. But he felt a cold reception from her, and didn't really know what to do. Maybe something happened that morning before he had risen. He walked directly behind her and stopped her from throwing her next spear.

But being slighted by her was the last thing that was going to happen. Achilles was a proud man and he deserved to be treated with a certain level of respect. But, irritatingly, his affection for her was winning out, and instead of just voicing his thoughts any which way he wanted, he wanted to be somewhat sensitive to her feelings. Achilles opted for a middle ground. He spun her with a gentle yet firm grip and removed the spear from her hand. He looked into her eyes, but before he could try and interpret her heated look, Zarina wrenched herself away from him.

"Let go of me!"

"What is the matter?" Despite her hostility towards him, he was concerned. "Why are you greeting me so coldly?" He raked his hands through his golden locks impatiently.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Zarina spun around and took a few needless steps. She seemed nervous, as if on the verge of hysteria.

"You left the canyon last night and I have spent the last few hours searching for you, and you know damn well that I should be training my men right now," he reared.

"I can take care of myself! You're not my father, and you're certainly not my keeper! I never told you to waste your time trying to find me," she shouted.

He was trying with all his might to be calm; it would do no good for them if they were both angry. But they were both known for their obnoxious tempers and this facade surely wouldn't last long.

"Zarina," he took a few steps towards her, reaching to grab her hand. He just wanted to touch her; hold her. But as he came forward, she took steps back as if she couldn't stand to be in the same vicinity as him. "After last night... I thought that we shared a mutual understanding. But you're acting as if it never happened." He winced at his poorly phrased words. But Zarina didn't seem to notice.

"Because it shouldn't have." Her eyes were on the ground, and her curls tumbled downwards hiding her face.

Achilles could feel the heat rising in his face, and his hands began to shake. He must have heard her wrong.

Zarina quickly dismissed that notion.

"Last night shouldn't have happened," she said again, this time her voice had firmed.

"What are you saying Zarina? Zarina, what are you saying to me right now?" his fingers betrayed his anger as they trembled. He felt as though her words had stabbed him in the chest. Something started to break inside him, as if someone was bending a twig, watching the splinters, just waiting for it snap...

Zarina blinked, she was in pain, but he could care less right now, because his pain surely had to be greater.

"Don't act like what I am saying to you is a surprise. Do you think I want to be wed? Son of Peleus, do you really think I could sit in a big manor and be a lady of a household; turned into some type of baby-making contraption? I am a warrior first, a woman second." Her hands were gesturing in a wild manner. "And besides, last night you lied to me!"

"About what?"

"You lied about loving me!" Zarina spat out as if the very notion offended her.

She was a raving lunatic, he thought. She doubted his love for her? All he could do for the past several months was obsess about her - only having realized two years ago that his feelings for Zarina had shifted - but he was hesitant to reveal any of his feelings for her because of what happened to her father. He hadn't wanted to add to her emotional turmoil. And Achilles was never hesitant. On the battlefield he killed without regard, never looking back.

"Everything I said was the truth. I love you, I want to wed you, and I want to be with you. You insult me by thinking I would ever force you to keep a house and make you bear children you didn't want." Achilles stepped closer to her, wanting this next statement to be known clearly," I know you Zarina - I am you!" he roared.

At this statement, Achilles watched as Zarina confirmed in her eyes that this statement was true. They were the same person. She closed her eyes as if to dismiss the importance of what he was trying to convey to her and continued in her tirade.

"I insulted you?" he asked.

Her hazel orbs widened at the very thought. "How dare you. You said you loved me, and you wanted to wed me. Fine. But why Achilles, WHY?" She stamped her foot like a child.

"Are you thick woman? I. LOVE. YOU." By now Achilles had grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently, not caring to be gentle. Something was seriously wrong with her; her eyes held secrets. Perhaps they were not as similar as he thought. Achilles was aware that she kept certain thoughts within her soul, but when it came to confrontation she usually bared all.

Tiny hands pushed against Achilles chest and he stumbled back a few feet. Zarina held a disgusted look on her face as she spat, "You don't love me son of Peleus. And stop lying. What truly triggered your actions last night?" Her voice dropped to a whisper, "The way you touched me, held me, kissed me..." her voice trailed off.

He sighed. He was so confused. Damn women and their perplexity.

Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Your actions were only triggered by my father's death. If there is one thing I cannot stand, it is pity. And you insult me with yours." Her eyes were closed as she whispered. She was truly hurt.

"I won't lie to you. Yes, last night's actions were triggered by your father's death, but not in the way you think," he tried to convince her.

"Then how else? The only reason I reciprocated your actions were because I wanted comfort and I foolishly gave in. I never told you I loved you!"

Achilles insides recoiled in hurt, which portrayed anger on the outside. There was soft thudding sound as he watched Zarina hit the grassy floor in defeat.

Achilles looked up into the sky, scowling and silently cursing Aphrodite for ever letting this crazed half enlightened female crawl out of her womb.

"What did you say?" Achilles hissed, his eyes still averted from hers. Achilles wanted to rip her apart, but at the same time he desperately wished to cradle her in his arms. He was disgusted with himself.

"Achilles, we are not lovers. We are warriors, comrades, and friends, but not lovers, never lovers," she tried. He raised his hand to silence her, but she continued to ramble."You only wanted to be with me last night so you could comfort me, not because you love me. It was convenient, and I do not blame you for it, I let you comfort me. But it was wrong." Zarina's whole body slumped forward at her confession.

"I tried to tell you that I loved you," he murmured more to himself than to her.

"But –, "She started but he yelled, a raging blast that awoke the forest creatures and set the birds atop from the trees. Zarina shuddered at the outburst, feeling such a fearsome wrath that it chilled her to her very core.

"DAMN YOU WENCH! How dare you belittle my feelings for you. I love you, I have loved you for the past year, but I have never told you."

"You lie," she whimpered.

"No, I don't. I admit last night was triggered by your father's death. BUT, I only did so because I realized that we are cursed with a mortal's life! Did you know that, daughter of Mutamba? We are mortals, even if we are half god and goddess." He paced around the clearing.

"And what of it?"

"It means that despite our exceptional skills, we cannot avoid the fatal blow if it is landed upon us, and your father's death reminded me that it could happen any second. We only control our futures to a certain extent, and we all eventually end up in the river Styx. I had to tell you as soon as I realized."

She stared at him dumbfounded. He sneered at her.

"You should do well to forget it. You are nothing but a common whore if you only complied because you were in need of comfort. I loved you, that's why I kissed you, and held you while you cried, and didn't force you to consummate. But you used me, just like all those village maidens want. If I wanted common sex I would have taken one of them. But I wanted you, in any way you would have offered. I would have done anything to make your pain go away; swam across the Aegean if you would only laugh again."

Achilles glanced Zarina's way expecting her to lash. He watched her as her knees folded and she fell to the ground, her backside hitting the floor with a sudden thudding noise. She looked forlorn and lost and yet again, he was torn with wanting to shake her shoulders or caress her to comfort her. For despite her silent stillness, he could almost smell the brewing turmoil within her. She was making a decision; he could see it in her as chest rose and fell, almost in a tortured manner.

Achilles sat within the glades grass floor for hours, not once taking his gaze from her. He only noticed the passage of time because the sun's rays had started off in the middle of the sky, and were now in the far west.

Surely she would prove him wrong, but she sat there staring sullenly into nothingness. Despite how she was feeling he couldn't say anything else to her, he had said everything, she was everything. His hope was dwindling, and his ego bruised.

After professing his most harboured secret to Zarina the previous night, all he was rewarded was her silence and he could only take that as one meaning...

...Zarina didn't love him.

He rose to his feet and turned away from her. For he wanted to say this without looking in her eyes, else he would surely fail. "Daughter of Mutamba, as far as I am concerned, last night didn't happen."

And with that, Achilles walked away.

* * *

R E V I E W - What does that spell?

...seriously if you don't know, then I don't know how you managed to read this entire story... :D


	4. Prideful Mask

Hello my lovelies!

A/N: Thank-you for the reviews and favourites to my story so far. I am eternally greatful. This chapter was very hard to write, but that is not an excuse for how long it took! I apologize profusely.

Well read on, and as always your thoughts, criticims, and reviews are welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Troy. :(

* * *

Chapter 4: Prideful Mask

Posted March 8th, 2011.

* * *

Observation was one of his greatest skills. Begrudging looks, secret scowls and hidden clenches of the fists always seemed to find their ways towards his line of vision.

He observed Hesperos, the wealthiest winery owner in Pythia. The man always stroked his stubbly chin three times with a certain glint in his squinty blue eyes whenever he had undocumented shipments of an unknown substance arriving from Asia minor by the hidden docks on the south side of the island. Apparently, it was rumored that this unknown substance was sold for high quantities of gold at Hesperos' brothel, which was wildly famous for it's exotic prostitutes. Another rumor that was heavily circulated was that all the alien beauties were branded by certain scents depending on their region of descent. Any Grecian male that came home late at night, being permeated of foreign scents was sure to have been adulterous.

While Hesperos was obviously too involved with his illegal dealings, he was neglecting his manly duties towards his wife, Aspasia.

Aspasia was very discreet, which women in this age had to be if they were to carry on affairs. She and her numerous young lovers – many of which Patrocleus was personal mates with – met at the Chrysanthos Canyon, which overlooked the south side of the island, where she could observe her husband and his illicit dealings while simultaneously offering her youthful lovers a bountiful smell of her _bouquet_.

On the other hand, young and cocky Klitus was not discreet enough for Patrocleus' eyes. Klitus was a thick clod who had big muscles – unlike Hesperos – and was always stealing wine from winery owner's warehouse. And to add fire to the flame, Patrocleus would wager his noble Akofena* - made for him by the great Mutamba – that Klitus would was on the weekly rotation for Aspasia's nightly escapades.

Yes, if Patrocleus were to walk around the whole of Pythia once, he would easily give a short biography on almost any member of the small population. All except for one.

The strange man with the hazel coloured eyes. Patrocleus had first seen him three days ago in the agora. He reminded him so much of someone, but he could not place it. He never saw the face of the stranger; he just knew that he had hazel coloured eyes, which, in itself, was an unusual trait for a Grecian person in Pythia.

Patrocleus would keep an eye out for him, partly because he was curious part for security matters. He saw all this and more, but he had no use for this information and kept it to himself, just like he had kept his observations on Zarina and Achilles to himself for the past few months.

Besides the hazel eyed foreigner, the individuals who piqued Patrocleus' curiosity were none other than his two best friends. There was discord between the two of them and it was not just a result of one of their regular petty arguments. Usually in their many disputes, they would ignore each other like the plague, but this time, they were being uncharacteristically polite with one another. Patrocleus could not ignore Achilles stoic yet yearning gaze and the loss of sparkle in Zarina's eyes.

He would need to get to the bottom of this. They were a close-knit band of three and the lack camaraderie was starting to make his heartstrings ache, which he would never admit to anyone at the chance of sounding like a fool. Well, he would like to converse with one maiden in particular, but he was much too bashful to do so.

Dusk started to settle in and the street servants started to light the encased road torches with flaming batons of wood. While Patrocleus was going over the recent events, he was headed towards Zarina's estate to figure out exactly what was going on. He drudged through the long grass of the fields towards the city center. He figured he would tempt Zarina with some pasteli. The common yet delicious confection consisting of sesame seeds, honey, and lemon grind. He had once seen her consume two dozen in under five minutes; it was safe to say it would be a fair game for a bribe.

After haggling with the local ladies at the agora, Patrocleus walked away with three dozen pastelis for bribery purposes and half a dozen fresh pears, which he knew Zarina would not touch, but would still be consumed. These particular pears did not come in often because they were not as sweet as the ones grown in Greece. They had a tangy edge to them.

Patrocleus greeted the servants on the way in and they informed him of Zarina's whereabouts. It was always refreshing visiting the late Mutamba's household. He would never be allowed to go past the first level of the manor if this was a typical Pythian household.

"Patrocleus?" he spun around and engaged the tall figure in front of him. Time seemed to stop for a while and before he was aware the parcel of pears dropped out of his hands.

He grumbled inwardly while he went to pick them up.

"Here, let me help you." She had a clear voice and a faint smile played at her lips.

"M-my apologies Korinna, I should not have been so clumsy." Patrocleus apologized.

"Son of Menoetius, do not apologize. It was a simple mistake." She picked up the last of the pears, and placed it in the parcel in his hands. He did not fail to notice how the celadon colored ornament on her arm slipped down to her wrist, it had always been too large for her. It always seemed as if the elaborate and unique bracelet would slip off her tiny wrists, yet it had never happened. Korinna occasionally fidgeted with the ornament as if it was a bothersome yet necessary extension to her very being.

Patrocleus could feel his palms starting to sweat and both wanted to run and stay rooted to this very spot.

"More pears for lady Zarina, I see." Her eyes never seemed to stop sparkling.

"Ah yes. Fresh from Asia minor just this morning." He cast his eyes downwards after this statement. "Would you happen to know where the Daughter of Mutamba is at the moment? I would like to see her. "

"Of course, she is in her quarters; would you like me to escort you?"

"No-no. I will find my way." He said in a rushed tone that he quickly regretted. She seemed a bit taken aback.

"As you wish. I will take my leave." She turned on her heel and her ink black braid swung about and rested upon her ivory shoulder.

"Wait, Korinna!" She turned her head in acknowledgement. Patrocleus tried to control his voice to be a tad bit softer. "What happened to her?"

"I cannot answer that, son of Menoetius." Her eyes cast downward and stopped their twinkling.

"But I am her friend, you must!"

As if feeling his distress, she walked back towards him. "She is my mistress. And what kind of servant would I be if I disobeyed her?"

"You know she does not think of you like that. You are her friend as well, a sister even." Patrocleus was more confused than ever. But this just confirmed his beliefs that something terrible was happening.

Korinna gave Patrocleus a glorious smile that made his stomach flutter. She reached her palm out and caressed his cheek fleetingly. "That was very kind of you to say."

Patrocleus smiled foolishly at the fleeting touch upon his cheek. Her palm was cool soft and she smelled faintly of patchouli.

"It is the truth. And if she thinks of you as such, you are more than welcome to inform a fellow friend of another friend's distress."

"Be that as it may, I think it is best if she informs you herself. " And with that Korinna turned once more and walked down the main staircase.

"You may enter, my Lord."

Patrocleus was waved into Zarina's private quarters by one of the many pages. His eyes usually had to adjust to the fusion of bright coloured tapestries, gold accented furniture and flowing gauzy curtains that flowed from the windows and walls. Her room and, in fact, the whole estate held a collection of exotic furnishings and decor from many of Mutamba's travels.

"Zarina?" he called out. He could not find her among the many coloured cushions on the ground. He looked straight ahead and caught sight of a shadowy figure against a waving blue curtain leading towards the veranda. Setting down his parcels from the market on a golden side table, Patrocleus made his way to the veranda in hopes of maybe startling Zarina for a good laugh. Tip toeing against the marble floors, he pulled back the silky curtain and did not take one step further before she turned on the spot and scowled at him.

"Must you ruin all my fun?" Patrocleus gave up on his stealth performance and walked to where Zarina leaned against the fence of the veranda.

She lessened her scowl and smirked in response. "Blame my mother for my extra-sensitive sensors." She tapped her ear in emphasis and then to her nose.] "My nose is like a dog, you know."

He chuckled at her jest, "I dare not! I shall continue to worship her in hopes to find a maiden almost as pretty as you some day." He nudged her shoulder gently. Patrocleus noticed that she did not nudge back.

The view from this elevated height was truly amazing. One could see all the eastern region with the sprawling hills and canyons, as well as the training grounds, which was currently occupied young boys playing amongst themselves with wooden swords.

"Remember when we were that young? Playing in our hidden fields with our mock swords? Remember, Patrocleus?" She had a forlorn look in her eyes.

A slight breeze whipped through the air, rifling through her thick long curls, shielding her face from his eyes.

"Of course I remember. " Patrocleus already knew something was wrong, but in order to fix it, he had to know what exactly was wrong. But he dared not to interrogate Zarina, else she would clam up. He had to wait for her reveal her troubles. But Patrocleus was very determined and would make sure he got his answers today. "All we used to dream of was growing up so we could fight in the army and now we can."

"But with age grows complications," her eyes were still trained on the young boys. One of them was crying on the ground, "so many complications," she murmured.

He nodded in agreement, not sure what she was getting at, "But many adventures as well."

"I know what you said earlier was in jest, but do you really want to find a young maiden one day?"

"Well, I would assume so." He glanced at her. " It is the normal course of life. We grow up, do our civic duty, marry, produce children, and die." He pictured in his head a little boy with ink black hair.

"Is that all there is? Growing up? Marrying to have children and then dying? It seems rather pointless to me." She stood up straighter, removing her arms from the railing, "I want to achieve something great. I want to break the rules and create a name for myself, a name that all will remember centuries from now!"

"You of all people should know that you are one amongst very few that will accomplish these feats. You and Achilles are walking legends of this time. You will have absolutely no trouble with [this," he assured] her.

"I cannot do that if I am tied down by a husband," she spat as if the very thought was venom in her mouth.

"Well, I admit most women would not be able to, but you are Zarina, daughter of Mutamba and Aphrodite, you can do anything." Patrocleus smiled at his words. It was true in every sense. She was willful, determined, and very skilled. Nothing could get in the way of her getting what she wanted.

He was surprised when she turned to look at him. Her hazel eyes focused intently on his pale blue ones.

"And what if I do not want to marry?" her arms crossed in a challenging manner.

He looked at her with curiosity and answered plainly, "You do not have to. You are so different from the rest, that you are one of the few that could get away with not wedding."

The testing manner still coated her face.

"I suppose. But what if I do want some semblance of a marriage, but do not care for the dramatics of controlling husband?" Zarina challenged once again.

"Well," Patrocleus mused, "you would have to have a _husband _that understood the type of marriage you wanted. He would have to accept you as you are, be willing to let you fight. Is that not what is most important to you?"

Her gaze dropped to the ground, " I suppose. But finding such a man in these times will be beyond impossible."

"I cannot argue you on that notion, but I'm sure your mother will help you find a way." He spotted a group of young men, most probably soldiers, approaching from the market at the far end of the city. He would be able to watch their whole procession back towards the residential side of the city, where they were currently located. "Also, he would have to be able to stand up to you and at least match you in combat, else you would have absolutely no respect for him," adding on to his earlier statement.

Light giggles filled the air. "Are you saying I do not respect you then, Patrocleus?" she sat down on the floor of the veranda with her back against the side railing.

Mimicking her movement he saw as well to face her, his cheeks flaming red at his self inflicted insult. "That is not what I meant, but at least you are laughing. What I mean to say is that I may stand up to you, but I do not have the man power…" She scowled. "Er, I mean the person-power to defeat you physically."

"All jests aside, I believe you are right."

Patrocleus nodded and then smiled, glad she seemed to be loosening up a bit.

Loud laughter and distant conversation filled the air and both of their necks craned to follow the sound. Achilles and some of the Myrmidons were only a few acres away.

Achilles easily towered over the rest of the soldiers by at least six inches and had an intimidating figure, which was only realized after you saw what a skilled fighter he was. Patrocleus was always in awe of him and hoped one day, despite him lacking the unearthly veins, that he would be able to fight just like him or Zarina. They were both equally matched.

Every time they sparred, it was like watching a bear and a tiger fight. The bear was strong and lethal, but the tiger was swift and cunning. But alas, neither of them ever won a spar; it was always a draw.

No one ever defeated Achilles.

No one ever defeated Zarina.

And they never defeated one another. Old gambling men had long stopped betting on the pair when they were competing. Patrocleus released a chuckle and stood his feet.

"What is funny?" Zarina looked up.

"I was just thinking if you wanted a _husband,_ I have the perfect one in mind for you." In fact, this same person would no doubt end up marrying Zarina. Nothing made more sense in the world.

"And who told you I was looking for a husband, Son of Menonitos?" she threatened

He shook his head while offering his hand to her. "Not I. But if you ever did want one, there is one obvious answer."

"Okay, I'll play along." Her fingers were warm as she clasped his hand for leverage.

"Achilles." Patrocleus laughed easily, which quickly turned into a surprised shout as he toppled on top Zarina. Her hand had unexpectedly pulled down as she was in the midst of getting up.

Raucous laughter and voices came from outside just in front of the manor, but Patrocleus, in the midst of falling couldn't decipher the faint conversation down below.

**-x-**

"Oi, Achilles, look! Patrocleus seems to be fighting Zarina."

"That looks like a lot more than fighting to me!"

More guffawing ensued.

"Wait, Achilles where are you going?"

"Reckon where he's going?"

**-x-**

"Ow Patrocleus, get off of me." Patrocleus groaned and rolled off of Zarina, his cheeks slightly flaming after feeling the unusually cushiony feminine chest region of her body.

"Sorry, sorry." Patrocleus was flustered and got back up and then offered his hand once again.

"No thanks. I think I'll get up myself, thank you." Zarina stood up fluidly, as proof she did not need his help in the first place.

"If I remember correctly, you are the one that pulled me down."

She rolled her eyes. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Patrocleus."

She stomped towards the entrance to her bedroom and collapsed upon the pillows.

Patrocleus noticed how she glanced around the room and then spotted the parcels on her side table. "Pastelis and pears," he answered before she could ask.

"Pears," she blinked, "I hate them."

"I know." Patrocleus could feel his cheeks flaming while he straightened out his robes unnecessarily.

"Yet this is the seventh time you have brought them to me," she countered.

Patrocleus smiled abashedly, "And yet they still get consumed every single time."

"Indeed they do. " She straightened herself amongst the cushions, "I shall tell the consumer of the surprise."

Patrocleous looked away and started to inspect one of the newest tapestries hanging from her wall, as he smiled to himself.

Her eyebrow raised suspiciously, "What do you want from me?"

"Nothing at all." He turned around once he felt his cheeks had returned to their normal temperature.

"I love pastelis," she said, smiling conspiratorially.

"I know you do. That is why I brought them." His eyes averted hers, thinking of something to say before she said something to embarrass him once again. But he was granted this with intrusion. Heavy footsteps echoed in the hallway and the door slammed open. Icy blue eyes flashed across the room menacingly.

"Achilles, what are you doing in my quarters?" Zarina demanded as her short frame stalked towards his tall one. Her eyes flashed just as menacingly as his did.

Just then the dark haired page rushed in looking frantic. "Lady Zarina, please forgive me, Lord Achilles did not let me announce him and harassed the guards at the front of the manor."

"Who gave you the right to harass my attendants, son of Peleus?" Zarina shrieked.

Patrocleus was stunned beyond reason. He knew something was wrong between the two of them, but this type of face-off seemed unnatural. Achilles had stormed in out of nowhere and harassing attendants was not something that he did regularly.

"Why is Patrocleus here? Do you need _comfort_?" Achilles spat the first words since he stormed in. "Perhaps a warm and strong body to hold onto?"

Zarina's nostrils flared in response and her eyes turned to slits. "How dare you. You imbecile!" At this insult the page left as quickly as he had come in.

Patrocleus did not like where things were going. Whatever was wrong he needed to separate the two now and figure out the whys later.

"You think you can drag my cousin up here lead him on like you did me?"

Patrocleus jaw dropped. Staggered and puzzled by Achilles words. What was he talking about? Zarina lifted her hand, but Patrocleus snapped out of his shock and reached to grab her hand before she could do something she would probably regret over some misunderstanding.

"Let her hit me, Patrocleus. I wish she would." He taunted.

"Blakas! Methystakas! Guzzling down wine as if you were Diyonos himself. Learn to be a man instead of drinking all your problems away at a tavern!" She struggled her arm against Patrocleus.

"I am finally a man today, little girl," he spat. The only way you could tell he was inebriated was not from his stature, but from the wreaking smell of alcohol that now permeated through the room. Patrocleus frowned slightly as he noticed an underlying smell, reminiscent of feminine scented oils, only it smelled...foreign.

Achilles continued to mock her, "Little Zarina," he gestured in mock of her short height, " Little daughter of Mutamba , I AM A MAN TODAY!"

Zarina tried to strike again.

"Stop." He wedged himself between them forcing them both to back up. "STOP! One of you explain to me what's going on?" Patrocleus was more than fed up. He felt like he was being torn apart, and the worst part was he didn't know why.

"I do not only reek of alcohol, my little beauty." Achilles taunted.

Patrocleus glanced between the both of them. Zarina stared at Achilles with a pulsating death glare, as if trying to overcome it. He hated them for doing this; it wasn't helping his anxiety. They seemed to talk with their eyes and they were never aware of the outside world. "STOP IT!" They snapped out of their hypnotic spell and both realized Patrocleus was there once again. "Someone please tell me what is going on." Patrocleus was just going ready spill over. This was his family and they were tearing them apart. "You two have been acting peculiar and distant and I've tried to ignore it but I can't anymore. Please, something happened. You need to tell me what so I can help fix it." He was on the verge of tears, which he tried with all his might to not let spill.

"Some things cannot be fixed, Patrocleus. Am I not right, Achilles?" The voice sounded distant but he could tell it was Zarina.

The statement hung in the air. Patrocleus waited for Achilles to answer. "Why not?" he was growing impatient. Achilles took a few steps towards Zarina and Patrocleus stepped out of the way and watched, hovering nearby just in case.

Achilles' hand reached out and cradled the back of her head as if he was about to reach in and kiss her. Her eyes were large and doe like as if entranced or scared. They were so close to one another as they stared into each other's eyes. Achilles let out a slight sigh before lightly kissing her forehead whilst breathing in the scent of her hair and losing himself in the crown of her black and gold curls.

Zarina stood stark still the whole time. An awkward way to receive such an embrace.

Strangely, Patrocleus would have felt like he was intruding on a less intimate moment if he were to see them kissing. But all he saw here was heartbreak. No, that wasn't it. It was as if he was watching a chariot accident, the really gruesome ones where the riders' legs were torn up amongst the wheels. You did not want to watch, but one not could not help it.

Achilles released Zarina as if he had been burned. Zarina's eyes were brimming with tears. It was like watching an angel cry. This is the effect she had when tears streamed down her face. "Leave Achilles, and do not ever come back!"

"Daughter of Mutamba, as for tonight, it did happen." Achilles turned to leave.

Finally finding his voice, Patrocleus croaked out, feeling as if his own heart was broken in half. "Achilles, no! What happened? Tell me, please."

"I do not take care of little girls, son of Menonitos." He turned and left.

Patrocleus was bewildered beyond belief. Never had he encountered something so heart wrenching. He turned towards her, still standing in the same spot with a bizarre expression "Zarina, let me help you." She had walked towards veranda.

"Bring me Mei Lien," her voice was faint. "Bring her to me, dammit." Zarina was going insane; who was Mei Lien?

Patrocleus nearly jumped as he felt a cool hand upon his shoulder. He turned to find Korinna and he smelled her faint but distinct scent of patchouli. "She is asking for Mei Lien. I don't know what to do, Korinna." His hands were at his sides.

"Patrocleus, do not worry, but I think it is best you leave." Under any other circumstance her soothing voice would have completed its purpose but not tonight.

"What? Why? She's not well," Patrocleus gestured at Zarina who was doubled over.

"It is for the best." Her cool hand touched him once again on the cheek and like a trained animal he nodded and obeyed.

Although Korinna's touch soothed his hysterics, they could not take away the frenzy and confusion and worry. Besides Thetis, Achilles and Zarina provided him with stability. His parents both dead due to war, this was the only family he had and now he felt like he was losing them to. Patrocleus was a fixer as well as an observer and he could only do one of the two for the time being.

He was at the entrance of Zarina's quarters when Korinna called out to him.

"Son of Menonitos, you dropped something." She continued to lead a distressed Zarina to her resting chambers.

Patrocleus knelt down and looked at the parchment paper on the floor with his eyebrows fused together. There was a series of black strokes, which made strange symbols that were clearly not of any Grecian dialect he could recollect. Picking up the parchment, he flipped it over and read:

"**_Pride ruined the Angels."_**

**_

* * *

_**

Yes, I know. What the hell just happened? I'd like to think I am oh-so-clever and that you will not be aware until I reveal it to you. But if any of you are uber-brilliant, feel free to leave your guesses in the reviews or message me.

Just in case you were wondering:

Akofena - Princely sword used in ancient Ghana ( West Africa) from the Akan tribe - also where Mutamba has originated from, in this story.

Patchouli - Is a nice smelling herb which grows in South East Asia.

Blakas - Oaf, asinine, idiotic... the list goes on

Methystakas - Lush, Drunkard

The quote I used at end of this chapter is credited to: Ralph Waldo Emerson


	5. Denial

A/N : It's been a longggg time. Well let me tell you that I actually wrote this chapter 3 weeks ago and have been waiting for my beta to read this, but she is nowhere to be found at the moment. Sooo, this chapter is up un-BETA'd. AAAHH!

If this is horrible quality, let me know. If anyone is interested in being a beta-reader for this story, please message me :)

Well well well, more drama, but do not worry, we will be in Troy SOON! This is where the plot will THICKEN and things will start to get sexy again ;) Haha.

Disclaimer: You know the dealio!

Posted: October 9th, 2011.

* * *

Spirited shouts, those of the golden male and the irrefutable arresting offspring of Mutamba echoed throughout the courtyards of the late weapon masters' estate.

He made sure to shroud himself in dark robes, to camaflouge with the darkening sky. But he couldn't help but let his curious eyes wander up and down the grounds surrounding him. The manor was impressive by this small islands standards, but compared to his golden lain kingdom, this place was a gutter.

Why Mutamba ever left the Asante Kingdom was a mystery to him. A deadly and foolish mystery. Defying his royal duty and running far away from his home had brought him his timely demise.

Asante's were known for three things: Hunting, Luxury and Revenge.

Mutamba spat in his kingdoms face when he left his home to come slum with the Grecians. Now, he laid deep within the ground, leaving his abomination to fend for herself. He would bide his time and wait for her to become more and more jaded and realize that she would never truly be accepted in this pathetic land.

He hoped the half Grecian mutt inherited her Father's rebellious nature and would not follow her royal duties. And if all went according to plan, she would end up like her Father.

Mutamba left his luxury, he was hunted and the Asante Kingdom had exacted their revenge.

* * *

One hundred days had gone and passed. The harvest season was almost over and the small island of Pythia would be overcome with a cold chill, especially since they were surrounded with an abundance of water.

This meant that Zarina's wardrobe must change. She thought this whilst being dragged through the agora with Korinna painfully tugging at her right arm.

"Korinna, I beg of you, let us turn around and go home."

Korinna dutifully ignored Zarina and dragged her into one the few standing buildings in the agora. Most vendors had stalls with thatched roofs, but the more elite owners had grand buildings to hold a greater stock of their items.

Zarina was hit with a heady scent once she walked through the tinkling beads that decorated the doorway the small but nicely decorated store. Korinna and her both instantly scrunched up their noses and frowned. She threw Korinna a dirty look.

"Do not begin with me." Korinna said in her clear, melodic voice. Her eyes held laughter, but her tone was stern. "You needed to leave the estate."

"No," Zarina drawled, "you thought I needed to leave the estate. I was perfectly satisfied with training, eating, sleeping and breathing, while within the our grounds."

Her friend regarded her with a knowing glance and nodded in agreement, whilst taking her hand and grasping it. "Of course." She nodded, "And we will go back there as soon as we are finished here."

Zarina instantly felt guilty. She had been cooped up in her home and Korinna had been right by her side, being her silent pillar while she hid from the world and from _him._She didn't even want to see Patrocleus, because he resembled _him_ too much for her liking. She was being a hag, she really was, but she was who she was and she couldn't help it. She felt like everyone was either leaving her or set out to make her miserable. But she would not have it; she would stay in her inner world until her outer shell had completely healed from being broken by the almighty, Achilles.

She did not want to be petulant or pathetic. She wanted absolutely nothing to do with him, she was so in despair of how he had betrayed and set out to hurt her with a vicious intent, that she didn't even have the will to hurt him physically.

Pain was her answer to everything. Known to lash out, either with her clever tongue or a brutal strike to ones face if she felt she had been wronged. But three months ago, that had all changed with Achilles idiotic but cruel actions. She would regard him with apathy, which would be an even greater insult to him than for her to exact revenge.

Zarina felt a tug to her arm and looked up at Korinna. She was greeted by her sister's warm smile and encouraging look. She then nodded her head towards the woman walking towards them.

With a forced demand of attention, Isadora, a single matron who owned this establishment strode towards them. She was a grand woman with a vibrant red hair pulled back and had a rather pudgy yet striking face which was overly made up with rouge and lip stains.

"Ladies, "she stated in a grandeur fashion, gracing them with a dramatic bow and enveloped them with a customary embrace of kisses on the cheek.

Zarina slightly pulled back from her after their embrace, expecting the initial obnoxious scent they had noticed before, to be coming from Isadora, but surprisingly it wasn't.

"What brings the lovely Daughter of Mutamba here today?" Isadora asked, she looked truly surprised, Zarina thought fairly so, she wasn't one to come shopping for robes. Korinna knew what she liked and was often the one to collect her wardrobe for her.

"Robe shopping," Zarina stated, disinterestedly. She then proceeded to fall upon the many cushions in the middle of the marble laden floor of the shop. "Korinna will tell you what I want, I do not wish to be here long."

She lay down comfortably and began to play with her long ringlets, a sign of sheer boredom. Isadora looked like she wanted to say something along the lines of nagging, but Korinna stepped in right before things could turn ugly.

"Isadora, you look absolutely stunning today, is that new rouge you're wearing?" Korinna's voice dripped with fake interest.

The shop owners already red cheeks deepened in color, making her look like a blown up warthog. It was all Zarina could do to keep from laughing.

"Oh yes of course. You know I get all my cosmetics specially ordered from Troy. My skin is much too pale for this common rouge they sell in the agora." She stated dramatically. Her and Korinna began to walk towards the back of the store where all the merchandise was stored, chatting about cosmetics.

Thank the gods for Korinna, she could get along with anyone, even those as pompous as Isadora.

It wasn't long before the two ladies started to come back towards the main hall of the store, this time, chatting about woollen vs cotton material. Zarina rolled her eyes and pretended to be asleep, maybe they would ignore her... her then keen ears picked up on a third set of footsteps. As far as she knew, they were the only ones in Isadora's shop.

Zarina became slightly more alert as the once fading scent she had smelled earlier was now much more apparent.

"Good news Zarina?" Korinna gleamed, looking rather excited. Zarina raised her eyebrow in question.

"I have asked lady Isadora to have her shop girls model her newest fashions from Troy to you. This way you do not have to bother yourself with trying them on."

Zarina sighed with sweet relief. "Thank the Gods."

Lady Isadora threw her an annoyed glance which Zarina responded to with an angelic smile.

Korinna couldn't help but giggle silently at Zarina's rudeness, this made Zarina smile widen. She started to feel a bit better; maybe it was a good thing for her to leave the estate.

Lady Isadora clapped her hands twice in nothing less of a dramatic flair and the modeling began. Zarina's eyes enlarged once she saw the first girl emerge.

Girl indeed. She thought shop workers were mainly middle aged women with large child bearing hips. But she had never been so wrong.

"Where are these women from?" Zarina hissed as a girl with dark smooth sable skin, short cropped curly hair and high cheek bones seemed to float by with burnt orange robes that revealed her shoulders and had long pleats folded pleats that cascaded down hitting the floor.

"Her shop girls, " Korinna whispered back. "She hires them from Hepesios tavern."

A small girl with fiery red curls flounced towards the pair and slumped down next to them on the cushions.

"Zarina, Korinna." Theodora Greeted both of them. She was Isadora's daughter. She looked a lot like her mother but without the dramatic flair and sans pompous attitude. "Come to watch the whores?"

Zarina's eyes widened in curiosity, "Whores?" She repeated uncomfortably.

"Yes, you didn't know?" the red head drawled with a slick smile on her face. "My mother has worked out some deal with Hepesios where his whores at the tavern receive free costumes in return for putting in a few hours working at the shop."

Zarina raised her eyes in disgust. "Yes, I know, it is beyond revolting." Theodora spat.

The models continued to walk, showing off their designs. Zarina had to admit they were quite impressive compared to the agora's selections. Troy truly had many appealing designs, even though the robes were long - She would have one of her maids at the estate shorten her new robes afterwards - . She would tap Korinna once if she really liked one of the designs and she would signal towards Lady Isadora which ones they would be purchasing. She did this while gossiping with Theodora about the tavern girls that walked up and down showing of their robes.

"Yes and that one that just left, I believe her name is Photine, she came from the jungles of South Asia and I heard is quite talented in the art of fellatio. " she nodded her head knowingly.

Zarina heard this and burst out in mirthless laughter, "What do you know of the art of fellatio, you are all but thirteen years old."

Theodora huffed her cheeks as her face started to turn the colour of her hair, "I would know more than you think, I hear all their scandalous stories when Hespesio's women are gossiping in the back. "

Photine left with her robes made of woollen moss green. They looked constricting and the color was sickly.

Next walked in a towering girl with a languid and slim body frame, flaxen locks, with fair white skin. She was quite attractive but she held this look of superiority in her eyes which were directed right at Zarina.

Zarina ignored the look and glanced at her robes, they were deep shade of deep purple and had golden trimming outlining the one shouldered piece. They were long, but there was a high slit in the middle which caused the light silk skirts billow out, revealing the model long limbs.

Zarina did not even need to tap Korinna before she had signalled to Lady Isadora of Zarina's interest.

Zarina was quite taken with the robes but could not fight off the heavy scent the model came with . It was familiar and made her scrunch her nose in distaste.

"Oh and this one is Doris. She is the biggest whore of all. " Theodora stated quite candidly and within earshot of the subject of discussion. But Doris paid no mind, and twirled in the center of the room, showing off the deep back of the silken robes she wore. Still shooting evil glares towards Zarina.

"Why do you say that?" Korinna whispered. Zarina had to admit, she wanted to know what Theodora had against this girl.

Theodora's face grew dark, as if she had discovered the meaning for all of the world's wickedness. "It has been rumoured that she is the one that slept with Achilles."

Before she knew what she was doing, Zarina got up from her chair and followed the retreating Doris towards the back of the store.

She heard Korinna call out to her, her voice trying to hide its franticness. She waved her hand to dismiss any attempts for her to stop.

As Zarina reached the back of the store, a silent fury had washed upon her and she had only one target.

She swept back the curtains which led to the stock room and was in full view of all the ladies changing back into their regular robes.

Most of them looked nervous, except for on flaxen haired wench.

Zarina pointed towards the door without glancing at any of the tavern wenches. "Leave!"

Scurried footsteps and half robed girls fled from the space, all except one.

"Little virgin warrior girl."

Zarina kept her face stoic and stared at the girl, "you smell of hibiscus and rose petals." The scent was disgusting on Achilles and even more so now this wench.

"You like it? It's native of all Dorian women" she smiled , her eyes glinting with malice.

"Women?" Zarina scoffed at the word. "You call yourself a woman? You are a whore, plain and simple."

"And you are anything like a woman?" Doris threw back. "You dress yourself in men's armour, you fight with men, and you play with their toys. But you have never _been_ with a man."

She took a step towards Zarina, towering over her as her golden locks swung about. "This is why, Daughter of Mutamba, that I slept with Achilles, I deflowered him."

Where most girls would start to cry, Zarina's face started to harden. Her beautiful features turning vicious, all while standing perfectly still.

"I enjoyed him immensely." She licked her lips and backed against a wall behind her. "I was so distracted by his large member, that I didn't mind that he screamed your name instead of mine."

Zarina, couldn't help but stand in place, perfectly still as a statue.

"Well since you seem so keen on hearing the details, I'll continue." She took long sensual strides while she walked about the small space.

"He likes it when you stroke his arms, and when you kiss his ear. It made him growl my name," She brought her hands to her mouth, "Oh, I mean yours." She said knowingly. "And, " she faked forgetfulness, "He loved to play with these" she crassly held her bosom in her hands and closed her eyes and moaned hideously.

She seemed to have thought of something interesting, because Doris stopped her lewd movements and strode back towards Zarina.

"Daughter of Aphrodite indeed," She spat and side stepped Zarina in an attempt to leave the backroom.

Unbeknownst to Doris, she had finally cracked Zarina's quiet fury and was more than surprised when she felt her neck snap back with unbelievably sharp force.

She shrieked in horror while Zarina forced Doris' head back, gripping her hair painfully.

Zarina still had no words to say but she would have to make this girl pay the best way she knew how.

* * *

"Zarina you cannot just go around hurting helpless people!" Korinna strode to keep up with Zarina as they passed the entrance of the agora. Korinna was already huffing at the intense speed they were travelling

"Not now Korinna!" Zarina hissed.

Korinna had enough with this. She grabbed Zarina's arm and yanked her back towards her. The short yet intimidating vixens eyes slit upwards with a dark look.

"Look at me any way you want. I don't care," Korinna fired, "You are hurting and you do not want to admit it. You have not dealt with your father's death, you have not dealt with Achilles betrayal, you refuse to speak with your mother due to your abandonment issues and you have banished Patrocleus from the estate because you cannot bear to look at him because of his resemblance to his cousin."

Zarina was standing with her hands on her hips facing towards the west, away from Korinna.

"Do you know what your problem is? You deal with everything yourself and internalize everything. Stop acting like you know what everyone else is thinking and let them answer for themselves. Do not second guess everyone's actions and feelings for you, that is what started this whole confusion in the first place. This will lead to your undoing."

She sighed, she was trying to help Zarina by being there, but she didn't feel like she was doing enough by just being complacent and it broke her heart that she could not help her dearest friend.

"Zarina, I love you terribly, but I don't know what to do anymore." Korinna fidgeted with her celadon bracelet, itching to take it off, but she knew she could not do so in public, exposing herself would not be wise in the open.

"I think - " Korinna took a deep breath, " I think you should leave Pythia."

Zarina's waist long curls spun around wildly as she regarded her friend. "What did you say?"

"You need to leave Pythia , for a while." She stressed the last part gently.

"This is my home. Why should I be the one to leave?" Her voice began to rise.

"Because, you are the one that is hurting. Every day you wake up with a tear stained face, so many people have hurt and left you and it is all that I can do before you fall off the edge because of one man's foolishness." Korinna practically begged.

"Please, Zarina, for your own good." She kept her eyes trained on the ground, truly scared to meet her friends gaze. She knew Zarina she would take this the wrong way no matter how the words left her mouth. But she was willing to put herself on the line for her friends benefit.

"It sounds like you want me to leave so you can stop sneaking around with Patrocleus." Zarina sneered.

Korinna was going to rebuttal but was cut off, "Don't lie Korinna, do not act like you wouldn't be caught meeting with Patrocleus, even though I forbade him from the estate."

Korinna didn't even bother to respond. once Zarina had this thought on her mind there would be no convincing her otherwise. It was true, Patrocleus and her would meet in secret place every few weeks and would update each other on Zarina and Achilles. From what Korinna had been told, Achilles was becoming rather promiscuous. Every day after a hard day of training, he would head over to the tavern and take a group of girls with him into one of the backrooms. This was not unusual behaviour for the males of Pythia, but Achilles seemed to become more and more jaded as the days passed.

They were both dealing with their pain in self destructive ways but Achilles actions would hurt send Zarina off into a dark spiral if she heard anymore sordid details.

"Your comments are not untrue." Korinna said with a heavy sigh.

" If that is what you _think_, I _think_ it is best that you move your belongings out of my quarters and into your chambers downstairs."

Korinna inhaled deeply. She felt like she had been slapped in the face. Never had Korinna slept in the servant quarters downstairs. They had been inseparable since they were young and shared Zarina's quarters upstairs. Zarina always treating her like a sister and never a servant.

"Zarina, please." She begged.

She greeted with the soft thudding of Zarina's stride back towards the estate.

She couldn't help the tears from falling. It didn't matter how much it hurt her, she was doing this for Zarina's benefit, not hers. Hopefully this would all be for the best...

...three months later, Zarina was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Don't worry I started writing chapter 6 already. So it will be up after I write my Accounting Mid term in 10 days, YIKES!

Reviews help me update more frequently, I'm just sayin...


End file.
